Lambdadelta
used to be known as the most powerful witch in the universe, but was defeated by Bernkastel (whom she cares for but hides her feelings) in "another game". She is also known as the Witch of the Absolute and her "magic of certainty" allows her to kill anyone with an absolute result. Her goal is to "trap" Bernkastel by making the game between Battler Ushiromiya and Beatrice last for eternity, thus forever involving Bernkastel in the game. She has lived for a thousand years. As a witch, she embodies the concept that "hard-workers are rewarded", and is very much respected even by human beings. She doesn't flee from the human concept of a witch; hence, the power of hers, which is respected by human beings, is immeasurable. However, she is whimsical about whose efforts she will reward and, in many situations, the person who can please her more will be able to receive her smile. Her tremendous and swiftly fierce power makes any kind of witch surrender in a moment. However, she seems to be reckless and it was thoroughly read by Bernkastel. Relationships *Bernkastel - friend, rival, lover *Beatrice - sponsor *Battler - sponsor Appearance Lambdadelta appears as a young girl with short blond hair. Her eyes were amber in the original novel, but were switched to red for the anime and the PS3 adaptation. She wears a pink hat and dress, and wears white-and-pink-striped stockings and shoes and bows of a darker shade of pink, almost red. She also wears black long gloves. The aforementioned bows are to be found in her hair, on her hat, on her dress and on her shoes. Some of them look a little bit like candies in shape. She also wears a pumpkin on her dress and a few green leaves. You can also see a row of small white pearls on the bottom part of her dress. In Twilight of the Golden Witch we find out that Lambdadelta is actually full of white cotton candy and doesn't seem to have any blood or organs. Role in the Games End of the Golden Witch In the place of Beato, who stepped down from the position of Game Master in the 4th game, Lambdadelta serves as the new Game Master in the 5th game. Therefore, it is expected that, while the 5th game may be quite similar to the previous game, there will be differences... Trivia *She is very similar to Miyo Takano from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in appearance, personality, and goals. This is likely simply a reference to Higurashi, because the events of Higurashi precede those of Umineko by three years (Higurashi taking place in 1983; Umineko in 1986), and she is said to have lived for a thousand years. **Another similarity would be her name "Lambdadelta" (λδ) which represents thirty-four when using Greek numerals and "Miyo" (三四) can be translated as "three, four" in Japanese, strengthening their connection. In addition, Shannon's real name "Sayo" has a similar lecture to the compound 三四. **The "game" she played with Bernkastel may be the battle that took place in the world of Higurashi with the battle between Rika and Takano being the purpose of the game. However, in both the sound novels and in an interview with Ryukishi07, not only did Lambdadelta not finish reading Higurashi by the time Bernkastel offered to spoil the ending, Ryukishi07 stated that her similarity to Takano was nothing more than a red herring used to throw off readers who read Higurashi first. **In'' Umineko no Naku Koro ni Tsubasa'' it is heavily implied however that she set the story of Higurashi in motion by granting with certainty Takano's wish to become a god which would explain why Bernkastel always says that she was trapped in a witch's game which was most likely Lambdadelta's certainty **Also in Umineko No Naku Koro Ni Tsubasa it shows a scene that is implied to be Lambdadelta granting Yasu's wish to become a witch. This is even more heavily implied when the game says that a boy is also called a witch and that asking to be a witch implies nothing about this "person's" gender, suggesting that the person is Yasu and the writer still has not disclosed what Yasu's gender is. *She shares the same distinctive laugh as Satoko Houjou from Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, and also as the same penchant for making traps. **Lambdadelta's link to Satoko Houjou is strengthened in Twilight of the Golden Witch, when the pie riddle that stumped Satoko in'' Higurashi'' was said by Bernkastel to have been failed by Lambdadelta. Gallery 090907pict_0.jpg|Lambdadelta's anime design concept Lambdadelta-Bernkastel1.jpg|Lambdadelta and Bernkastel in the 13th anime DVD Lambda3.jpg|Lambdadelta in the PS3 version Lambdadelta.jpg|Lambdadelta in the original PC game. Ougon Musou Kyoku cha_lamS.jpg|Lambdadelta's portrait in Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS Cross-Lambda.jpg|Lambdadelta in Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS Category:Characters Category:Game Masters Category:Witches